BORN FF Love Story ch 1
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: series pertama saya RnR please


**Title : Love Story / 1**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Cast : BORN**

**Rating : PG - NC**

**Genre : Romance, drama, school life**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! don't like, don't read**

**A/N : saya lagi coba bikin seri, semoga ngga kehilangan mood/ide cerita ditengah jalan~ ini chapter pertama sekaligus prolog~ sekalian pengen liat klo ada komen/tanggapan dari minna, sbg acuan juga buat nerusin/nggaknya project ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

Ryoga bisa menangkap aura kemarahan dari ayahnya yang kini tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang menyorotkan kebencian kepadanya. Sudah satu jam lebih ayahnya terus-terusan memaki-makinya yang malah duduk santai bersandar disofa. Ryoga membuang mukanya, malas mendengarkan apalagi menanggapi celotehan emosi ayahnya.

"mau jadi apa kau, urusan sekolah saja tidak becus!"

Satu kalimat kasar terlontar kembali setelah jeda yang cukup lama. Kali ini, ayahnya mengambil lembaran kertas dari meja dan melemparnya kasar ke wajah Ryoga, hingga lembaran-lembaran itu berterbangan.

"aku tidak mau tahu! kau harus lulus dengan nilai baik!" lelaki paruh baya itu mengakhiri kegiatan meluapkan emosinya dengan menunjuk tepat diwajah Ryoga lalu keluar dengan membanting pintu rumah.

'akhirnya, lelaki tua itu pergi juga'

Ryoga menatap malas pintu rumahnya yang telah tertutup. Ia memungut lembaran kertas yang berserakan dilantai dan menatanya diatas meja. Mengamati setiap cetakan tinta disana, 'hah…..' Ryoga menghela nafas panjang, terlalu banyak angka merah disana.

Sementara, lelaki paruh baya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya, lalu merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku jas hitamnya. Mendial sebuah nomor yang sudah hampir sebulan ini berada didalam list kontaknya.

"hai.. moshi-moshi…

"…"

"nee Ray-kun, menyambung obrolan kira kemarin, tolong.. aku titip Ryoga ya.."

"….."

"hai! hontou ni arigatou, kau bisa bertemu dia lusa.."

Lelaki itu mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya sembari tersenyum kecil, "semoga ini belum terlambat" desahnya lirih lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah besarnya.

.

Ryoga menguap lebar sembari mengusap mata kanannya yang berair, berjalan malas kedalam kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar di bangku deretan paling belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, menghadap kearah jendela, memandangi gerombolan awan yang berarakan diatas sana. Ia kembali menguap lagi saat sepoinya angin menyapu ringan wajahnya.

Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan tawaran, ah tidak! ditelinga Ryoga terdengar lebih seperti paksaan dari ayahnya untuk menyewa seorang guru privat kerumah. Memikirkan sepulang sekolah ia harus kembali belajar –walau Ryoga akui ia juga tidak pernah belajar, meskipun disekolah sekalipun- dan itu akan dilakukan setiap hari selama 3 bulan kedepan.

"arrghh! urusai na!" Ryoga spontan mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar sembari berteriak frustrasi, membuat beberapa anak kelas menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Namun Ryoga tidak perduli, ia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

"oi.. ternyata disini! kami mencarimu—"

Ryoga mendongak saat seseorang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Mendapati teman-temannya telah mengambil kursi murid lain dengan sembarangan lalu duduk didekat Ryoga.

"kalian…" komentar Ryoga malas lalu kembali ke posisinya semula. Merasa diacuhkan, Tomo, lelaki yang baru saja menepuk kepala Ryoga hanya mendengus lalu menatap kedua temannya yang lain, K dan Kifumi.

"doushita?" tanya K

"si tua itu berulah lagi.." jawab Ryoga yang terdengar seperti gumaman malas karena ia masih saja menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"maksudnya ayahmu?" kali ini Kifumi, lelaki kecil itu yang bertanya

"menurutmu siapa lagi selain dia?" Ryoga mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Kifumi malas. Mereka hanya mendesah lemah, memaklumi permasalahan yang dialami Ryoga walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Karena bukan kali ini saja Ryoga terlihat sangat depresi, ia sering seperti ini dan biasanya karena terjadi perselisihan dengan ayahnya.

"kali ini apalagi? kau akan dijodohkan?" goda Tomo yang seketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ryoga.

"hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda Ryoga—jangan bunuh aku" Tomo menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryoga, membuat Ryoga mendecik kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Tomo dari pundaknya.

"si tua itu menyewa seorang guru les—"

"hooo….." komentar ketiganya bersamaan saat mendengar inti dari permasalahan Ryoga. Ryoga memandangi sebal ketiganya, "reaksi seperti apa itu, hah?" tanyanya jengkel.

"sudah seharusnya kau mempunya guru les pribadi, untuk membantumu belajar.."

"ck! aku tidak seperti mu yang maniak belajar, K!" cemooh Ryoga

"kau sudah bertemu guru les mu? cantik tidak?" tanya Tomo antusias sembari menarik kursinya lebih mendekat ke Ryoga.

"gurunya laki-laki!" jawab Ryoga malas.

"he? kenapa? ayahmu benar-benar tidak asik—" Tomo terlihat kecewa lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Kifumi hanya terkekeh, "bagaimana dia? galak? baik?"

Ryoga menggeleng, "aku baru akan bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah—"

"hooo.. kami ikuut! aku penasaran dengan guru barunya Ryoga! iya kan teman-teman?" tanya Kifumi kepada yang lain dan mendapat gelengan dari Tomo dan K.

"nande?"

.

Ryoga duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tamu sendirian. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 kurang 10 menit. 10 menit lagi, lelaki yang katanya akan menjadi guru lesnya akan datang. Antara malas, bosan dan deg-degan. Entah kenapa, Ryoga merasa ingin segera melihat seperti apa gurunya, disatu sisi itu artinya hari ini akan menjadi permulaan dari kegiatan pelajaran tambahan selama 3 bulan kedepan.

**TING—TONG!**

Ryoga terhenyak saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berdiri, dengan segera ia bangkit dan berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu. Mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya berdiri santai di muka pintu. Ryoga memandangi laki-laki didepannya dari ujung bawah hingga ujung atas. _'inikah yang disebut guru?'_ batin Ryoga dalam hati.

"hallo! sampai kapan aku harus berdiri disini sementara waktu terus berjalan?"

Lamunan Ryoga buyar seketika mendengar suara renyah keluar dari mulut lelaki didepannya, namun memasang wajah datar menatap Ryoga lurus.

"akh—gommen.." Ryoga mempersilahkan tamunya masuk lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Ryoga berjalan kembali menuju keruang tamu menyusul lelaki itu yang kini sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"he? kita akan langsung belajar?" Ryoga buru-buru mendekati gurunya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "bahkan tidak ada acara perkenalan?" lanjutnya.

"baiklah…" laki-laki itu menghela nafas, "namaku Ray—Yoroshiku" lanjutnya, singkat dan datar. "bisa kita mulai belajarnya? kita telah kehilangan 10 menit—" tanya Ray, sementara Ryoga hanya mengangguk lemah sembari menatap guru barunya tak percaya.

Sesekali Ryoga melirik Ray yang berada tepat disebelahnya, menjelaskan tentang bagaimana membuat persamaan dan menghitung dengan rumus yang benar, sembari jemarinya mencoret-coret kertas dan, menuliskan daftar rumus yang harus Ryoga hafalkan setelah ini.

"baiklah—aku akan membuatkanmu soal, dan kau harus menyelesaikannya sekarang—" kata Ray menarik kertas dari pandangan Ryoga lalu sibuk menuliskan beberapa soal.

"he? aku belum paham—bagaimana bisa.." protes Ryoga terhenti saat Ray menatapnya tajam dari balik bingkai kaca matanya.

"aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, jadi tidak ada protes apapun!" potong Ray dan kembali fokus ke kertasnya.

"hah… kau ini kaku sekali—" komentar Ryoga menarik tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu merebahkan tubuhnya asal ke karpet. Ray melirik Ryoga kecil dan mengamati Ryoga yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

'_mungkin aku terlalu memaksanya—tapi tidak ada pilihan lain..'_ batin Ray sembari menghela nafas pelan lalu membangunkan Ryoga, "ini.. kerjakan sekarang!" Ray menyerahkan lembaran soalnya saat Ryoga telah terduduk ditempatnya semula, dan kini tengah memandangi nanar soal-soal didepannya.

"se-sebanyak ini?" tanya Ryoga tak percaya

"itu hanya 2 nomor.."

"iya! tapi lihat.. setiap nomor punya bagian soal lagi.." Ryoga menunjuk-nunjukan kertas soalnya didepan wajah Ray.

"hah.. jangan banyak bicara, cepat kerjakan!" balas Ray sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku lagi dari dalam tasnya, tak memperdulikan Ryoga yang masih saja ribut dengan soalnya.

Ray sibuk membaca bukunya sembari menunggu Ryoga yang terus-terusan mengacak-acak rambutnya asal lalu mengetuk-ketukkan pensil dikepalanya sendiri.

"apa yang sedang kau baca, Ray?" tanya Ryoga melirik Ray yang sedari tadi diam

"bukan urusanmu…" jawan Ray singkat tanpa meninggalkan aktivitasnya. Ryoga mendecik kesal, ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja untuk sekedar dapat melihat judul buku yang dibaca Ray.

"hooo.. kau mahasiswa arsitektur ya?" tanya Ryoga kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"bagaimana soalmu, sudah selesai?" Ray malah balik bertanya sembari menutup bukunya, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Ryoga.

"oi! aku tadi bertanya…"

"sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!" potong Ray cepat, melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Ryoga tajam. Ryoga terhenyak saat menatap manik coklat Ray yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik kacamata minusnya.

"mata—matamu indah.." gumam Ryoga pelan, menatap Ray intens.

"he?" Ray mengeryitkan dahinya

"ah—iie!" Ryoga menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya cepat sembari tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Ray mengangkat bahunya lemah lalu memperhatikan Ryoga yang tengah menunduk membaca soalnya.

"kau bisa bertanya kalau ada soal yang kurang paham.." kata Ray menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja.

"benarkah? kalau begitu aku belum paham semua—" ucap Ryoga girang sambil mendongakkan kepala lalu terhenti saat tanpa disadari wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Ray yang kini tengah menatapnya. "..semuanya—" sambung Ryoga lirih, terpaku pada posisinya.

"hah—baiklah.. kita mulai dari awal—" Ray menarik kertas soalnya kembali, "jadi jika ada soal persamaan seperti ini.."

Ucapan Ray seolah melemah ditelinga Ryoga saat Ryoga merasakan sesak didadanya.. _'ugh.. apa ini?'_

**-TBC-**


End file.
